Dark Roses
by Quicksilver's Queen
Summary: Prince Robin is bethroed to Princess Starfire, but what when they meet and don't know it's thier future husbandwife they're seeing? Raven is sent on a mission to free a prisoner and work for a Prince but what happens when she falls in love? Robstar, robra


Prologue

Once upon a time when kings and queens ruled the world there was boy of two, not of noble birth. The King of Kingdom Gotham took pity on him and adopted him as his own.

In Kingdom Azerath a mother cries out to the King and father of her child not to take her child away but in vain. The woman was executed the next day.

Oblivious to what was going on two happy parents and a smiling guardian in Kingdom Tamaran welcomed their second child with smiling faces and joyful cheers while her older sister promised to make the child's life a living hell.

As always time continues, many winters come and go. Summers seem to last forever but end too. Ten years pass so fast that they hardly realize it. Many Empires existed then but not many have lasted the cruel wrath of the ten years. Only the Kingdom of Gotham, Tameran, Slade, H.I.V.E, and Azarath have lasted these harsh years.

In the Kingdom of Gotham his Royal Highness Richard Grayson and his majesty Bruce Wayne were training out in the courtyard when a messenger interrupts them. "To King Wayne from The Queen of Tameran, I have urgent news and hope you can come at once. It is something to do with the peace treaty!" Bruce quickly dismissed the messenger and turned to Richard. "You have today off Rich but when I get back we are going to work harder, is that clear?" he asked looking sternly. Richard nonchalantly replied "Sure thing Dad. Have a safe journey." Bruce beamed when Richard called him dad and nodded. "Good, then. Take care of yourself." He said before disappearing through the door.

As Bruce progresses on his journey a week passes and his arrival is anxiously awaited.

IN Kingdom Tameran

"KORY!" The Queen shouted.

"Coming mother" Kory replied. Kory appeared a minute later in a frilly pink frock.

"Kory I am having a guest over so I don't want you popping into the gathering room. Are we clear?" asked the Queen sternly gazing at Kory.

"Yes mother" Kory replied. The Queen smiled, kissed Kory on the head and said "Go along now and play in the garden but try not to get your dress too dirty."

The princess quickly ran into the garden and happily started singing and talking to anything she met on the way including flowers, trees and birds, until she was pushed roughly into the mud. Behind her stood her sister Karen, who smirked at Kory's now very dirty dress. Blinking her large green eyes she asked

"Sister, why did you dirty my dress?" Her sister smirked at her sibling's innocence and walked away.

Unknown to our lucky and fortunate prince and princess their lives were soon going to be entwined in a way they never could have imagined.

"So glad you could make it Bruce!" the queen exclaimed.

"You know me, I never pass the opportunity for peace." Replied Bruce.

"Later, for now you must be hungry and tired so let us dine. Then we'll get everything else settled." And after saying so she summoned the servants who came in each bearing a mouth watering dish. After each platter was wiped clean, the two Royals sat down and got down to business.

"Bruce, last night I couldn't sleep as a court official was found beheaded next to the body of a Gotham official. So I thought up a plan to unite the two Kingdoms." She paused for breath and then continued. "Why not unite the two kingdoms by……………..marriage."

Bruce looked puzzled for a minute but then understanding dawned on his face,

"You mean an arranged marriage?"

"Yes! When your son turns 20 and my daughter 18 they will wed and rule the unified kingdoms. When an heir is born, the kingdoms will be unified for good! 'The Kingdom Of Jump'," She said with stars in her eyes.

Bruce looked thoughtful for a minute. 'It is a good idea but I want Richard to be able to fall in love and marry whoever he wants. But then again without peace, he may never…………….'.

"Ok, but on one condition. We let them meet when Richard turns 18 and tell them everything before we finalize it," he said in a tone that clearly indicated he didn't 'expect opposition to his decision.

Now it was the Queen's turn to look thoughtful 'hmmmmmmmmmm. I do want peace and this idea is perfect but if all Bruce will agree to is this then I'll take what I can get. She mused.

"Ok then lets get it down on paper and sign it," was all she said.

After they got everything written down, they turned around and went to tend to their children, eagerly awaiting the next six years.

Chapter Two: Painful Past, Painful Future.

In the midst of these two let's not forget our other young princess who lost her mother at a very young age. So here we are in the Kingdom Of Azarath where the flames burn with a sinister pleasure as the people the Kingdom flea and the King laughs at their misfortunes.

In the Capital Hell.

A mysterious cloaked figure commands a young girl "Raven, I want you to fight that solider".

"Yes father" is the curt reply. Raven does as she is told and starts fighting the soldier.

The soldier as if under a spell fights back. Most people know that an eleven year old girl can never defeat a grown man but this father was not like any other so he made the solider continue till the girl was cut and bruised beyond recognition. When the solider made a move to help her, the father uttered a few words and the soldier's eye's glazed over and he followed the king back into the castle leaving the girl in a puddle of her own blood

A boy of about fifteen years came outside and upon seeing a girl, let loose a stream of curses, "JINX!" he shouted,

"What now, Victor?" came the weary reply.

"Get out here, he's done it again!" he said while anxiously looking at Raven.

"You better not be kidding tin man." Was all the voice said. Taking a closer look at Victor we can see that he looks like he's wearing a suit of blue, grey and black armor. Half of his face was normal while the other half was grayish and one of his eyes was red. After what seemed like eternity to Victor, Jinx appeared. She had shocking pink hair tied up in pigtails with black ribbons, she had pink eyes like a cat. Her skin was ash grey and she was wearing a plain dark purple dress with a long brown cape. She looked at Raven and murmured a few curses

"I swear I could kill him, bring her inside, I think I can patch her up." She commanded.

Jinx was apparently a healer as Raven was now looking much better and was in deep slumber. Jinx looker her over again and turned to Victor, satisfied with her handiwork.

"That's all I can do and it's enough. He didn't see anything did he?" Jinx looked back at Raven and let out a sigh of relief.

"No but I still have bruises from when he did." Victor said and, gave an involuntary shudder, obviously remembering.

FLASHBACK

"RAVEN! Come down here at once!" Bellowed a mysterious figure. Raven appeared a minute later in a bright pink frock.

"Why are you wearing a dress? And a pink one at that!" the figure demanded.

"Because I thought you might like it, Daddy." She murmured while looking at her feet. Her answer was greeted with deadly silence. "SLAP!" The sound echoed through the hallways,

"I specifically asked you to wear a tunic, breeches and you cloak and here you go and disobey me!" A blow to the stomach and to the side of her head.

"Insolent child! How dare you show emotion! How do you expect to rule the kingdom!" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry, I did….didn't mean t…to…" the girl sobbed.

He struck her again and picked her up by her hair. Tearing her dress off he then kicked her. Turning around, he walked out.

Victor and Jinx appeared from behind a pillar and stepped towards Raven.

"Raven?" They asked timidly

"Are you alright? Raven?" they looked her over and took her to the healer but failed to notice the raven with two pairs of flashing red eyes.

Trigon's four eyes flashed with anger upon seeing what his daughter's friends had done, he called a guard in and said

"Go fetch Victor and Jinx and bring them to the torture chamber at once!" the frightened guard bowed his head and murmured

"Yes sire."

Raven opened her eyes to find Victor and Jinx peering at her anxiously as soon as she got up, they lunged at her and started talking at once.

"Girl we were so worried"

"Why did you do that?"

"We were so glad when we found you"

"Do you know what would have happened if we weren't there?"

Until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Raven said. Once of the palace guards entered and said

"Sorry to interrupt you princess but His majesty has summoned Victor and Jinx so we must depart."

"Fine. Dismissed," turning to her friends she said

"I'll talk to you guys later, bye"

"Bye Raven, stay put k? We'll be back in a few minutes." Raven just smiled.

"What do you think he wants Vic? "Asked Jinx while retying her pigtails.

"I don't know. Maybe he found out about that lesson we skipped to go to town." Was Victor's casual reply.

"Halt! Put your hoods up and enter." was the soldier's command. Victor and Jinx did as they were told and went into the chamber each wondering what was wanted of them.

"Victor and Jinx, I am sorely disappointed in you both!" boomed a voice from an unknown source. Victor and Jinx looked up and around surprised.

"You did something I have warned everyone the kingdom about! You helped my daughter when she was suppose to do everything herself! I did what I did to make her stronger and you ruined my plan for that you shall pay dearly, till you regret ever doing what you did!" After that speech, red tendrils flew out of nowhere and captured Victor and Jinx. The torture was only beginning. After that hot flames gushed out and hit them everywhere not missing a single spot. By the time it was over Victor needed a new body and Jinx fell into a coma for a month. Even though they were severely punished for helping Raven, they never stopped doing so but being more careful each time. Though Raven objected after the first time they never stopped. Raven thought shunning them would work but as it didn't, so slowly she accepted it and tried not to get into trouble as much as possible.

Chapter Three: Love At First Sight?

Seasons have gone with the wind and we find ourselves with a now 18 year old Prince Grayson who is about to get the shock of his life. That too, on his birthday, for today is the day everything in his perfectly planned world falls apart because of an agreement made by his father six years ago.

"Happy Birthday Master Grayson." Was the statement that greeted him as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Morning Alfred and thanks." was the groggy reply. "

You better get up and get dressed. Master Bruce has summoned you to his chambers and it must be important as he usually lets you sleep in when it's your birthday." was the curt reply. When this statement received no answer the butler with quick even strides was beside Richard, dumping a pale of water on him.

"AH! I'm up, I'm up. No need for another pale of water!" Was the agonized reply. A chuckle was the only answer he received. He quickly got dressed, groomed his appearance and went to see his father.

"You called Bruce?" Bruce turned around to see his son Richard, and how the boy had grown. Gone were the chubby cheeks replaced by high cheekbones and the baby fat by solid muscles. His short hair was now longer and in a spiky mess which made him look even more attractive. Bruce looked upon the child, now a man, with a fatherly pride and would have continued to do so if Richard hadn't interrupted him.

"Dad?"

Bruce shook his head and said "Sorry Rich, I was just thinking. The real reason I called you here today was to tell you about a peace treaty I agreed to when you were 12."

Richard looked upon with eager anticipation.

"Well," continued Bruce "You see sometime back we were at war with the Tamerans and it was causing a great loss to both our kingdoms, so the Queen and I came up with a peace plan." He stopped for breath.

"Well, we decided to get her younger daughter and you engaged." Richard looked like a gaping fish and he stayed like that for sometime.

"Rich?" prodded Bruce. After a silent spell Richard got up and ran out of the room saying "HOW COULD YOU!"

Bruce sighed and plopped down. "This is going to be a long day."

In Kingdom Tameran

What used to be a cute chubby princess with long red hair is now a young maiden of 16 who is considered the most beautiful, she is like a rose whose beauty is unmatched. She had turned 16 a month ago and ever since she had her mother was unusually happy and kept counting off the days till today. She somehow knew that her mother would want to see her today and had prepared herself for it, and right on time a knock interrupted her thoughts and a gentle voice said

"Princess, the Queen requests for your presence." She answered by getting up and walking out of the door and walking into her mother's chamber and curtsying respectfully.

"Sit child, for I have some very exciting news for you," here she paused for breath.

"Well remember how I have always told you that you have to be married at the age of 16 no matter what as it is a long standing tradition and if something else can be gained form it well be it." Here a pregnant pause followed, her mother continued

"Well, as you know long ago we were at war with the Gothams and it had too many casualties that the King and I made an agreement to have you and his son married at the age of 18 and 20."

Kory stood there dumbfounded. Her mother peered anxiously at her child and said

"Kory? Dear are you alright?"

Kory answered by flying out of the room at such a speed that she was just a whoosh of air. Her mother sighed resignedly and sat down to write a long letter to Bruce explaining what had happened.

In Kingdom Azerath

We now find ourselves with a 17 year old Raven who seems to have become an enchanted rose with many thorns for though her hair has grown her body matured, her lips pouty, eyes a beautiful shade of violet, her eyes are hard and show no emotion. Her powers have become much stronger and she shows no mercy to those who cross her path and all this courtesy to her father Trigon the terrible who now looked on with fatherly pride. Victor and Jinx had stood behind her through it all and they were the only ones who had the pleasure of seeing the soft caring side of Raven though only in private and some discreet ways. Raven used to help them out of trouble or sent them gifts mere trifles that meant so much more than met the eye. Right now they were in the courtyard watching Raven train as usual. She had become stronger than most people courtesy of her father's harsh training. Today she was wearing what she always wore a black shirt with black breeches and her midnight black cloak. Her hair was in a long braid down to her waist with a few bangs framing her face. Knee length boots with silver buckles and a black bluish corset on top of her shirt. She was wearing fingerless gloves with silver gems on the back and on the clasp of her cloak. The same gems could be found on her belt which hung loosely on her hips. She carried a sword and two daggers or Sais on her thighs. Jinx and Victor hadn't changed much at all as how much can you change when you are half machine and a healer with the gift of immortality. Their faces did in some way show the signs of aging and so did their bodies. Victor had become taller and bulkier and Jinx had matured in more ways than one could think possible. Raven right now was practicing with her sword which she prized most in the world along with Victor and Jinx. The sword was made of a blackish metal with silver inscription on the blade. The Hilt was silver with a dark blue gem in the middle. Her Sais' were almost the same except that the blade was dark blue and had no inscriptions and the hilt was silver with no gem. She was practicing with the sword, swing blocking striking at an imaginary enemy with such ferocity that you hoped that she wasn't imagining that it was you that she was striking. Victor and Jinx watched with amusement when a servant came and interrupted her and to make matters worse it was the new servant who didn't know what Raven was capable of. The servant walked up to Raven and tapped her on the shoulder and when she swung around with the intention to kill whoever it was to dare disturb her the servant leapt 4 feet into the air and ran off. Raven just raised an eyebrow and carried on with her training. Victor and Jinx sighed. There was a time when something like this would have brought a smile to Raven's lips but now you would never see her smile let alone laugh. The years had been long and hard for her. Her father hadn't stopped torturing her he always trained her in the most gruesome ways imaginable, Victor and Jinx did what they could to help and preserve a part of Raven and her innocence but the failed miserably but they still had hope as Raven sometimes showed them her old self and though it was only to them it was better than nothing. Then suddenly in a burst of bright flame her father appeared. As soon as Raven saw him she sheathed here sword and went down on one knee and Victor and Jinx disappeared.

"Daughter," he began "I am very proud of you and now feel that you are old enough to go on a mission on your own. I want you to go to Gotham and free the son of a friend so that he may join our cause. You accept do you not?" he asked while keeping a penetrating gaze on her.

"Yes father when do I leave and who shall accompany me?" was all she asked after all she had learnt from past experiences how to stay on her father's good side. Trigon's eyes flashed for a moment as if considering something. "You will be leaving the day after tomorrow and you shall go on your own as I trust you and I hope you will not break it my disobeying me." Was all he said.

"As you wish father." She got up and went to her room to pack for the long journey that awaited her.

In Kingdom Gotham

Richard ran down the streets furiously and stopped when he reached his good friend Gar's house. Gar lived with his older sister and was green in color with matching hair and eyes. The fact that he could change into any animal is not to go unnoticed.

He opened the door to find a very troubled Richard so he being the good though sometimes annoying friend he is, invited him in.

"Dude what's the matter with you, you look like someone told you that you are going to get married!" he stated having no clue about how close he was to being right.

"Gar you have no idea, you have no idea……." Was all Richard said. Getting fed up Gar threw up his hands and yelled

"If you tell me then I will know!" he shouted. "Fine you want to know then this is what happened. My dad arranged my marriage with a strange princess and I don't want to get married so soon I want to take my own sweet time!" Gar looked shell shocked for a moment then quickly recovered.

"Well she might be a real hottie and if you don't look out she just might end up falling for me!" Gar joked.

"I'm not kidding Gar I really don't want this I want to fall in love be able to marry whoever I want and for whatever reason I want!" By the end of this sentence Richard was shouting.

"You do know that everyone can hear you and that you are acting like a spoilt brat?" stated Gar's sister coming out of the kitchen.

"Gar go see if Terra wants to come over tonight for dinner I made her favorite."

"Sure thing sis" was all Gar said before disappearing through the door. Gar's sister unlike him had auburn hair and green eyes and which turned towards Dick. She sat down and took a deep breath.

"Look Rich I know you don't want to marry but you have to you are a prince and with the title comes a responsibility which you have to live up to," before he could interrupt she continued,

"Look I know that you didn't choose to do this but you have to for your country and your people."

"Being royalty may be fun at times but along with fun comes something else and this is the something else, so you have to be a man and take this responsibility and face it head on do you understand me?" she asked while staring at Richard. She didn't have to wait long

"I guess I see your point, but I still don't think it fair." Was all he said.

"Rich I know it's not fair but instead of complaining about it you should go out with Gar and celebrate your last day as a single you know?" she suggested. Richard grumbled but consented.

"Good, you two can go do whatever you like just as long as you are careful and back before sundown." She stated.

"Thanks Jessica!" yelled Richard while going to look for Gar.

Kory dashed through the streets, how could her mother do this to her? Why her, why not Karen? All these question swam inside her head while she fled to the only place she could ever find peace. The moon garden.

When she reached her destination she sat down with a huff and let the tears come. All the pain that was caused by her fathers death, the pain of having a sister who hated all that you were, the pain of growing up without her mothers love, and lastly the pain of having to marry the prince of the people who killed her father. She sat there and cried her heart out. The garden was empty so no one was there to comfort the Tamaran princess, that is until he came along.

Kory looked up to see a handsome young man about her age standing in front of her. He was not that tall, barely her height, but something him about him made him seem as tall as the sky. He had jet black hair, wore a strip of fabric around his eyes and had a nicely toned body.

Kory blushed as she realized what she was doing and averted her eyes to the ground.

The guy just smirked and asked

"Are you alright Miss?"

Kory just nodded.

He looked at her and for the first time realized how beautiful she was. She had waist length (since it was the custom to have long hair) fiery red hair. Her eyes were the brightest emerald green he had ever seen. She was wearing a purple dress which looked neither like a peasant's nor a royal's.

They gazed at each other for a few more minutes until Richard decided that he was in love, but for his own safety he decided to use the name he used on the streets so no one would recognize him just like the mask he wore before he ever went out.

"Hi my name is Robin, what's yours?" he asked.

"Hello friend Robin I am Starfire." She replied deciding that she was in love as well but not in enough to tell him her real name and put herself in danger, if there was any.

"A name fit for such a bright and beautiful Star as you." He stated.

A grin formed on his lips when he saw the blush that spread across his beautiful companion's face.

They sat in a blissful silence that they both treasured after the hectic events of the day. Before any of them could speak, the reason the garden was called the moon garden was revealed as the ten moons revealed themselves. It was only from this garden that all the ten moons were visible. In other parts of the earth only one or five at the most could be seen. The reason the moons were so beautiful were because they were of different colors.

It gave the garden the appearance of being in the middle of a spectrum.

"So," Richard said deciding to break the silence "What did happen?"

"Nothing my friend, that cannot be taken care of." She replied while looking up a the green moon.

"If you aren't doing anything, would you like to come with me and my friend to have some fun?" he asked.

"Oh! I don't mean to intrude but if it isn't a problem, I would love to." She said while blushing.

"I have no problem at all." He said. "But we have to find my friend first, if it isn't any trouble."

She grasped his arms tightly and said "Hold on my dear friend I shall have us out of here in a matter of minutes." And with that they flew off as a woosh of air.

Kingdom Gotham

Gar ran to Terra's house, while wondering why his friend Richard was so upset. Marriage wasn't a bad thing at all. Then again he was marrying someone he hardly knew. So he did have a little right to complain. At last he reached Terra's house. Gar and Terra had been friends since they were born or so it seemed. When he reached her house he knocked and when she opened the door he found that his breath was taken away and butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. He didn't know when he had started to feel the feelings that he did towards Terra but he knew that they were there to stay.

"Oh! Hey Gar. What's up?" she asked her blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"The ceiling and nothing much, Robin came over and my sister wanted to know if you wanted to come have dinner with us since she made your favorite." He said using Richard's alias as no one was supposed to know he was the prince for his safety.

"Ummmmm, I don't know beast boy," she said using his nickname "I feel as I'm imposing." She stated.

"No way dude, you know you're family and always will be." He said wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

She just laughed and said "Sure just let me get changed." She was wearing the uniform of a maid as she was one in this house. Luckily the master and mistress of the manor were extremely kind and treated Terra like their own child. Terra bounded up the stairs, her stomach racing.

Whenever she saw Gar her stomach always did flips and cartwheels. She didn't want to ruin their friendship so therefore kept her feeling as hidden as possible.

She ran downstairs in a brown peasant skirt and she and Gar left for his house.

When they arrived they were surprised to find that Robin had left looking for Gar in the direction of the Moon Garden. So they set out to find him.

Kingdom of Azerath

Raven sighed and hoisted her pack onto her shoulders. Her father had just explained in detail what this mission was about and it seemed that she was going to have to work as a maid for the Prince and find out a way to free their so called friend.

Before she left though she had to say bye to Jinx and Victor. She was sure going to miss them. She opened the door to the garden where they were supposed to meet and found them waiting for her.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." She said.

"Girl you know us better than that, come here." And after saying so Victor pulled her into a tight embrace which Raven returned.

"Rae, take care of yourself ok? And don't get into any more trouble than necessary." Said Jinx and pulled her into another hug.

"Yeah I will, so don't worry too much ok?" she said. She then took out a small bottle of what seemed to be a purple vortex. She opened the bottle and imagined where she wanted to go and disappeared in a flash.

"I'm still going to worry." Victor whispered looking extremely worried.

"Don't Vic, you know she'll get mad and won't talk to us if she finds out." Jinx said.

"I know, but I can't stop, knowing she's all alone somewhere without us to protect her." He said while walking back inside.

"Victor stop being foolish, she's a grown woman and can take care of herself." Jinx said following him.

"Look she's gone now and we can't follow her so there is no point in worrying, so stop it." Jinx said looking him in the eye.

"I'm going to the forge." Was the only reply she got.

Raven waited patiently until the spinning stopped and she reached her destination, the Kingdom of Gotham. When she had gathered all of her senses she looked up to find herself staring at a door. She purposefully knocked on the door three times paused then knocked eight times. It opened to reveal a hooded figure.

"Hello dear Raven, long time no see," it said

"Hello, good to see you as well, father sends his regards." Was her curt reply.

"Well straight down to business is it?" the figure chuckled "well then your assignment is to infiltrate the Gotham castle, work for the Prince, find out how to free our friend and return with him to Azerath."

She lifted a skeptic eyebrow, and he just chuckled and said

"You haven't changed much."

"Thank you, coming from you that's a compliment. So am I staying the night or getting straight to work?"

"Well," he hesitated and said "I think your father would prefer it if you went straight to work."

"Of course how could I forget I must depart immediately, no time can be wasted." She continued "it was good seeing you again, I'll see you later." She quickly hugged the figure and ran towards the gates that would lead to her new life.

In Kingdom hive (a few months earlier)

"So it is agreed?"

"Yes, or so it seems. Believe me when I say Killer Moth that this is in the best interest of both our Kingdoms."

"Unifying Hive and Slade? Willison , remind me again how? The other Kingdoms already hate us and now you make it worse by unifying us? How did I ever agree to this?"

"Moth believe me when I say it's is in our best interests, after all if they do indeed attack we can fight them off together."

"Yes but three again two?"

"Brother you forget that Azerath is indifferent towards us they do not care so they will neither help nor oppose."

"So when should we tell them?"

"My son is already aware but it is you daughter that needs to be informed Moth."

"Willison, do you think this is legal?"

"Yes, after all my sources inform me that Tameran and Gotham are doing the same."

"Very well then let me summon my daughter and your son so they can get to 'know' each other."

After that being said Brood summoned a soldier to whom he said

"Go fetch Kitten and Red X and bring them here immediately!"

The guard left the room and hurried to the Princess's room upon reaching the door he stopped tried to catch his breath and walked in.

As he entered through the doors he was assaulted by a pungent smell of roses and strawberry.

Then a shrill high pitched voice said "Who dares to enter my domain!" but the threatening statement was offset by the even higher pitched giggle that followed.

"You highness the King demands you presence at once, and of yours as well Prince X."

"Acknowledged, dismissed." Were the words that left the lips of the stranger who was standing next to the window.

He stood tall and proud, locks of ebony fell into deep green eyes, high cheek bones and pouty lips made him look even more mysterious than he was. He was clothed in black leggings with a red silk shirt; a black cloak lay on the table beside him.

Tiny hands wound themselves around his torso and the same high pitched voice said

"X, now you really must learn to ease up." She let go of him and twirled around the room.

She, Kitten, was a youthful girl with a crown of blond hair and startling Blue eyes. Her figure was lithe and slim, though she wasn't that tall.

X just smirked and walked towards the door. Kitten followed smirking all the way.

"What do you think they are going to tell us that we already don't know of?" she asked her blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I already have an idea which is a lot compared to a naïve child like you." Was the only response she could provoke out of him.

She continued to pester him until they reached their fathers' chambers.

As they entered their fathers stopped talking and turned towards them.

"Red X, Kitten, have a seat." said Killer moth.

"What we have to say might come as a shock to some" he continued "but we are arranging your marriages so both Kingdoms' may benefit from the union."

X's face remained passive when he answered

"It is an honor to be able to serve my Kingdom and you, father."

Kitten on the other hand looked absolutely thrilled and jumped on her father and hugged him, repeating over and over again

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you."

Willison looked upon them with disapproval clear in his eyes but he said nothing when Moth simply patted his daughter's head and sent her on her way.

Meanwhile with X

X after the meeting with his father had immediately headed for his room where now continued to pace. He had known about this arrangement for a long time but that did nothing to soften the blow. He was going to be married to Kitten, a pretentious, cunning, power hungry witch. Sure she was beautiful but to him beauty was only skin deep.

Sure he acted as if serving his father was his only goal of life, but that was a cover up. He had dreams of his own to fulfill, such as finding a wife who actually could understand him and wouldn't try to change him. He wanted to learn magic and travel the world.

What he didn't want was to be stuck ruling two weak kingdoms. Not to mention the fact that he would be stuck with s suffocating, prissy and clingy wife. Could the devil himself have chosen a worse punishment?

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. When he turned around to see who had interrupted his thoughts all he saw was a pair of brilliant eyes, one blue and one green, after that all he felt was pain and darkness enveloped his senses.

Moon garden (back to present time)

Robin stretched his limbs and glanced at his companion. After he and Starfire had flown off, one of the few surprising abilities she possessed, they stumbled, literally, onto Gar and Terra.

After which they had headed out for a day of fun and mischief. Robin laughed to himself remembering a certain event which had caused him to laugh so hard that tears came to his eyes.

His beautiful companion, Starfire, had a naïve and innocent personality to complement her looks.

Today while they were flying around Gotham trying to locate Gar and Terra she had spotted a kitten stuck in a tree so forgetting completely that she was carrying Robin she rushed to save the kitten and Robin fell, according to Gar, right out of thin air and onto Gar, Starfire remembering Robin dropped the kitten on Terra and started to fuss over Robin though he was fine as Gar had cushioned his fall.

Afterwards they had roamed aimlessly around the streets of Gotham looking at the most unusual things that merchants sold, like Robin was certain that a merchant had been advertising something called "Solutions which will make your toenails sing and fingernails dance." All in all the day had been full of joy and happiness and not to forget contentment, but as all things must come to an end so must their time together. Gar and Terra grinning ear to ear had more than willing given Robin some time alone with Starfire when he had asked for it.

Now they were walking though the garden where they had met the first time to say goodbye for the first and final time, for they both knew in their hearts that this could not continue. They both turned to each other at the same time and said together in perfect unison

"Well," they both laughed and Starfire continued, "I had lots of fun, and would like to thank you for being the cause of it." She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Robin laughed and said

"Well my lady when one is as beautiful as you is depressed it if very difficult to try not to make you laugh and have fun."

Then instead of doing as she had done he boldly claimed her lips with his.

When it ended she blushed and looked at him from under her long lashes and said,

"Thank you, your grace, but now I must sadly depart for my parents will be searching for me, so I bid you farewell, hope we meet again."

Robin just grinned and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear,

"And when we do indeed meet my lady, I will ask for your hand." This statement caused her to flush and turn away.

Robin just smiled and walked off, just when he was about to disappear, he turned around and said,

"Until we meet again!"

Starfire replied with her own "Until we meet again."

Soon after both royals returned to their respectful palaces and returned as well to the demanding and dreaded responsibilities that awaited them both.

Kingdom Gotham

Robin almost knocked over a palace guard in his excitement. He was in a blissful and ignorant cloud until his father brought him crashing back down into reality.

"Richard!" before Richard knew what was happening he was locked in a powerful embrace with his father.

"Where have you been my boy? Do you know how worried we were?" his father continued to fuss over him until he was satisfied that there was nothing wrong with him.

"I'm fine father, I just went to pay Gar a visit and tell him the good news." His words were covered in sarcasm.

The king just sighed and said "Richard, if there was any other way I would have thought of it but there isn't so you have to, after all it's your duty to, if not your country then to me."

Richard then realized how old and weary his father looked and how the happiness that had been there in the morning had disappeared. He immediately regretted his harsh words and actions.

"Father, I apologize, please do not be cross nor disheartened for I will do this, for you, after all it is the least I can do, for everything you have done for me."

After saying this he placed a kiss on the back of his father's hand and left to change into something more suitable to welcome his future bride.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Castle

Raven was now dressed in the uniform for the servers of the castle. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue sash and black leggings and boots that reached her knees, inside of course were her daggers. Though this was not what a typical female maid would wear, Raven did for she was different, more different than anybody would ever know. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and left to perform the first of her many duties.

When she reached the prince's chambers she knocked to check to see if anyone was inside, she heard a soft come in and entered.

Richard was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands wearing only beige colored slacks. There was no emotion on her face. Though many other females would have blushed at the sight, Raven for the lack of better words had no expression on her face at all. Richard looked up to see her and quickly grabbed a sheet and covered himself with it. When he saw her expression or the lack of it he immediately dropped it and stared at her. 'She's beautiful' was the only thought that he had.

"Your highness, would you require any assistance in finding and an appropriate attire?" her voice shocked him out of his revere. Her voice was soft like velvet but it held no emotion.

"No, no I was shocked seeing you, are you new?" he asked.

"Yes your highness, I began my duties only today, why do you inquire?"

"I was expecting my butler that's all." "By the way where is he?"

"He is attending to the king your Highness, would you require me to request for him, I understand your desire to talk and dress with a friend rather than a stranger."

"No not at all stay and assist, after all it is your job."

"As you wish your highness."

During the next few minutes she helped him choose what to wear and what to present to his bride. After they were done, he was wearing a green shirt and beige leggings with boots and a blue cape. His present for his bride was an amber necklace; inside the amber was the feather of a robin. Richard turned to his somewhat squire and was about to thank her when loud footsteps could be heard heading for him and the door was flung open.

Kingdom Tameran

Kory rushed through the doors of her room and flung herself onto the bed, she was on cloud nine until she heard her sister's voice come from the shadows

"Well, well, well, sister dearest what had you so up above life? A certain prince perhaps?"

Startled she bolted upright and looked into the shadows searching for her sister.

"Sister, when did you return from your journey to Azerath? I thought it would be at least two more moons until you returned."

"Naive little sister, how I pity you, I returned you because the rumors were incorrect, Azerath has no male heir, only a female."

"Oh, does that mean that you will accompany me and mother to my fiancée's home?"

"Already accustomed to the idea?" "Little sister you sure do move fast don't you? But to answer your question, no I will not accompany you, after all someone has to stay back and look after matters." After saying so she got of in a rustle of skirts and stepped into the light. She bore no resemblance to her sister at all. Where her sister had brown locks and amber eyes, Blackfire or Karen had black hair with a slightly purple tint and eyes like amethysts that you wondered if there was anything more beautiful. She smiled at her sister and strode purposefully out of her sister's bedroom; she turned around and smirked at her sister, and left.

Soon after the queen entered Kory's chambers and summoned a hairdresser and a maid to help her daughter dress. The end result was her hair was piled high on her head with a few curls falling our, she was in a forest green dress with a heart neckline and the sleeves were a transparent white.

Her mother looked on with pride evident in her eyes. They then set off for the adventure was just about beginning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
